Savanna Curtis
by Savanna13
Summary: Savanna is 14 years old and is the youngest Curtis. This is about her struggles with being the youngest and her brothers being overly protective. Im not to good on summary's. plz read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I am not to sure about it so let me know what you guys think. **

I watched them all run in the door. And I knew I was dead. Let me explain I am Savanna and I have three older brothers. Ponyboy who is fifteen years old, he and I fight a lot, but just messing around fighting. Then there is Soda he is sixteen, We only fight about big things and mostly about boys. Then there is Darry he is twenty years old and he almost never yells at me. He has to take care of us since mom and dad died last year. They all think I am the baby but it really bugs me because I am not a baby! I am fourteen years old. They all are really protective of me especially Soda. It was Darry, Soda, and Pony that came in first. Then came our friends that we have grown up with all our live. They are like family kind of like older brothers two. There is Two-bit, Steve, Johnny, and Dally. Well any ways I am dead because I had Curly there. They use to like him until I liked him, then he and I started to spend time together. I don't want to say we are going out but we are more than just friends.

They all came in and stared at him for about a minute then they reacted. Soda stared to yell at him. Curly got up and Soda pushed him to the ground. I started to scream at him to stop I tried to run in between them but Pony caught me by the arm, but somehow I got free but it only took a second for him to get a hold of me again. Soda told Pony to get me out of there at that point I was crying really hard they all were ganging up on him. I was so worried. Pony had taken me to his bedroom.

"Let me go!" I yelled at Pony

"No, what were you thinking?" Pony said giving me a look like I was stupid.

"I don't know" I said and started to cry even more

I cried on his shoulder until they all came in. Nobody said anything for a minute until I got up and tried to run into the living room to see If Curly was still there and if he was ok. Darry grabbed me I yelled at him to let me go but he didn't care he set me on the bed. He and soda started to talk to me saying how he's not allowed in here and he's no good and more but I was crying so loud that I drowned them all out. I crying until I fell asleep. When I woke up it was morning I was scared to go out into the living room because I knew they were out there. I could hear all the noise coming from there. Finally I got up and went to the bathroom. I straighten my curly hair. Did my make up. I didn't put on to much because I don't like to be classified as a greaser girl. Don't get me wrong I am fine being a greaser but that doesn't mean I need to look like a tramp. I looked at myself. I had long blond hair that came to the middle of my back. It is naturally curly but most of the time I straitened it. I had greenish grey eyes like Pony. I had an ok figure I was skinny and had some curves. I was happy about how I looked unlike some girls who were never ok with themselves. I went to my room to get dressed. I put on a pair of shorts and a black tank top. Then I walked out into the living room. It was kind of awkward because the guys had just caught me with a guy the night before but Two bit broke the silence "Hey good lookin" I giggled good old Two bit knew how to make any situation better. Then Darry and Sodapop came over and I knew I was I for a lecture.

"Savanna, we need to talk." Darry started

"Now" Soda added

"What?" I said with attitude

"You're grounded and you are not allowed around Curly any more understand?" Soda basically yelled at me.

"That's not fair" I yelled

"You had a boy over in our room while no one was home do you know how stupid that is?" Soda replied really angry now

"You can't do this to me! It's not fair and you're not the boss of me!"

"I am the boss of you!" He said

"You guys suck!" I screamed

"We love you too" Pony said having to get involved

"Get ready for school, we can talk more later" Darry said

"Alright" I replied

I couldn't wait to go to school because I knew Curly would be there and I could see him and find out how bad they hurt him. Then I heard

"Pony make sure she doesn't go around Curly" Soda and Darry both told Ponyboy in a hushed whisper

Pony, Two-bit, Steve, Soda, and on rare occasion Dally all go to the same school and I knew it was going to be hard to see Curly, but I still had hope to see Curly. All my hope disappeared when I saw Dally walk in with a grin on his face. I tried to sneak out the door fast so maybe I could get to school quick and see Curly before classes start. Then I felt a hand grab my shoulder and heard

"No Dally is going to take you." Darry said with a slight grin on his face knowing that if Dally, Two-bit, Pony, Steve, and Sodapop were around there would be no way that I could find Curly. Laughing Dally said "Let's go kid" pulling me towards his car. I knew I was utterly screwed. I road in the backseat with Two-bit and Soda on either side of me. I sulked and and ignored them as they talked.

"Awe come on Sissy you didn't think we would make it easy for you to find him did you?" Soda laughed

"That boy is nothing but trouble anyways" Pony chirped

"You got that right" Two-bit agreed

"You guys aint any better." I said

"Ya that's how we know what he wants from you"

"You don't know that Dally."

"Ya I do."

"How?"

"Cuz I'm a guy and that's how all guys think."

Everyone agreed and I went back to sulking.

As we got to the school I jumped out of the car and sprinted to my locker. I spun the dial hastily hoping that if I got my stuff and ran to find Curly I could make it to him before that bell rang or someone from the gang found me. I grabbed my stuff and ran to find Curly as I ran I bummed into Ryan a cute soc who I had a little bit of a crush on but I knew it could never work I was a greaser and he was a soc. Plus I really did like Curly it wasn't just a physical attraction (which was strong) but I got him and understood him as he did me. He wasn't just a tuff hood, now don't get me wrong he can act like one but there is more to him and I just can connect with him. These thoughts swirled around in my head until Ryan's voice brought me back to reality.

"Huh?" I asked sounding like a dumb blonde

He chuckled "I said you don't have to go ramming into me to get me to move you can just ask."

That's what I love amount Ryan he doesn't care that he is a soc and I'm a greaser he is still sweet to me and will joke around with me. We were pretty good friends he was in three of my four classes and in science he is my lab partner, so I got to talk to him a lot.

"Haha you're so funny" I grinned up at him.

He was probably 6'2 with long dirty blonde hair that came close to his eyebrows. Bright sparkling green eye that could melt my heart. Wait. I thought to myself what are you thinking your love Curly! Just then the bell rang and I cursed under my breath I didn't ever find Curly.

Ryan smiled "let's go to science shall we?"

"Sure" I giggled. As we walked he kept talking about something I'm not really sure of because I was too busy staring into his eyes. Science passed by really fast for an hour and a half class. My next class was P.E. Ugg I hated that class so much I wanted to skip so badly but Darry would kill me. P.E was finally over and It was time for lunch. I normally go with the gang to lunch but today I thought I would eat with my friends. I was on my way to the cafeteria when I bumped into non other then Ryan. He smiled and said "Really ill move if you ask you don't have to ram into me." I giggled. "Sorry, but my way is more fun."

He laughed and asked me if I wanted to sit with him at lunch. My stomach started doing summersaults. I tried to act casual and accepted. We got our lunch and sat down. I was having a really good time all his friends were really nice to me and they were all really funny. I looked up and saw the gang staring at me. My heart stopped, I knew that they would be mad that I was sitting at a table full of soc's. I knew I was gonna get it all the way home and all night long. After lunch the day passed by pretty quick. When the last bell rung I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran to my locker when I bubmed into someone I looked up expecting it to be Ryan, but to my surprise it was Curly. I had almost forgot all about finding him. I looked him over he had a busted lip, a cut on his cheek, and what looked like the start of a black eye. I felt really bad.

"How are you feeling" I questioned

"Well better now that you are here" he smiled down at me and it gave me butterflies. Then I felt bad about likening Ryan. I told myself that I needed to try and stay away from him as hard as that might seem.

"I'm really sorry about last night" I sighted looked down at my shoes. He took my chin and gently moved it so I was looking at him. "Don't be I'm fine. Um so I was thinking do you want to go to the drive in this Friday?" I smiled and said yes then with a quick kiss on the cheek I ran to the parking lot to find my ride home.


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way to Two-bit's car dreading the talk that followed. I knew that they saw were I was sitting at lunch today. They hated the Soc's and don't get me wrong I don't like them to much either I have seen to many greasers getting roughed up by them to like them, but Ryan and his friends were different. They don't have a problem with us greasers. I knew that about Ryan and found out quickly that his friends were the same way as they were so nice to me at lunch today. But I'm not so sure the gang will be as understanding. Especially my brothers. This would be a long day and I still had to think of how to sneak out this weekend to see curly, because if you thing my brothers would let me out the house after what just happened you're crazy. I got to the car and as soon as I got n the conversation that had been going stopped. It was oddly quite on the way home. I mean no one said a word. That just doesn't happen when you have Two-bit in the car. This was worse than getting a lecher, they must be pretty mad. Great this day just keeps getting better and better. As soon as we got home I ran to my room claiming to have homework to do which isn't a lie. I did have homework to do I just wasn't going to do it right now. I just laid down on my bed and thought about everything going on in my life. It was a complete mess. You know it wasn't always this hard. I use to have everything in order. That was only a year ago, but then again that feels like forever ago. Back when mom and dad were alive and I didn't have boy trouble because I didn't pay attention to them. Darry, Soda, and Pony weren't so overprotective. Life was normal or as normal as it could be for a greaser. I hate being a greaser and love it at the same time. I hate that people look down at me because of where I live and who my family and friends are. I hate that I am automatically a menace to society, even though I haven't ever done anything to bad in my life. I hate that Soc's jump us for no reason. I aint ever been jumped but I've seen how the boys have looked after them before and I can tell you that I aint intchin to find out how it feels. I love being a greaser too. I love that us greaser stick up for each other no matter what. If a greaser sees grease getting jumped he will go help him without thinking twice, even if he doesn't really know the guy. We are close us greasers and I love that. I am a greaser and I'm proud of it. Just because I'm a greaser doesn't mean that I have to be trashy. I wear decent clothes, ones we can afford anyways so mind ya they aint to fancy. But I don't wear anything trashy. I also don't wear makeup caked to my face. I do wear some just some eyeliner and mascara and on occasion a little foundation if my skin looks real bad. I also don't wear hair grease it makes my hair look gross and oily. I have brown hair that reaches almost to the middle of my back and it is naturally strait so I don't need to put anything in it. I was in the middle of my thoughts when I was called down for dinner. Wait dinner already? I looked at the clock to see it was six o'clock. I had been up here just thinking for a while. Talk about getting lost in your thoughts. I was scared to go down for dinner knowing that the whole gang probably knew about lunch and wanted an explanation. Well here goes nothing I guess.


End file.
